Say Sorry
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: Her name was Maika, and she was nine years old when she was murdered. SPR is on the case to deal with this vengeful ghost hell bent on taking Mai to the grave. Can SPR fix this vengeful spirits heart and send her on her way, or will the casualties cripple the company Name? Naru you better fix this quick. Your team's in danger! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I haven't posted in...forever. So um sorry to anyone who actually looks forward to me posting, -which is probably no one, but thats okay, I like entertaining anyone I can- I finally posted a new fic!**

**Three Cheers!**

**Hip-Hip**

**HORRAY!**

**Hip-Hip**

**HORRAY!**

**Hip-Hip**

**HO- yea no we're done with this!**

**Okay, sorry to ramble, but you guys know the drill make sure ya'll review! I really love them!**

_'Why?'_

"Mai? What do you think you're doing?"

_'Mommy, How come?"_

"Mai!"

_'Why did you do it?'_

"Mai! Wake up!"

_'please say sorry'_

"MAI!"

Oh that's me! Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama a high school second year with mousey brown hair, and doe eyes, I jumped from my desk, falling rather ungracefully on my butt. I work as an assistant for Shibuya Psychic Research. SPR for short. It would be the perfect job if I didn't work for the most narcissistic man on the planet whom I just so happened to have a crush on and have no idea how I should feel about him, and how he feels about me.

The feeling was...frustrating to say the least.

That man Is Kazuya Shibuya, nicknamed Naru by me on the first day of the job, and just so happened to be the one yelling at me. Yea, this is going to go something about how lazy I am, with a few more insults and end with a demand for tea.

Just like it always is.

But that's okay, because that's what feels normal, and as cheesy as it sounds, it feels like home.

"I don't pay you to sleep Mai." His tone condescending and mocking.

"yea, sorry Naru I was up all night doing homework and I just didn't get enough sleep." I said rubbing the back of her head. A habit picked up a few years back.

"That's not an excuse. If you were smart and pay attention in class you wouldn't be up all night." He threw back at me, his poker face firmly in place.

The poker faced seemed like the only facial expression, well that and his angry face. On rare occasions you saw shock and happiness, but you really needed to be studying him, because the emotions are only there for like three seconds and would most likely only appear in an apocalypse.

...

...

...

...

Okay, that might have been a little extreme, but those looks are far and few between.

I groaned knowing I had lost and stood from my place on the floor, rubbing my sore behind. That fall really did hurt ya'know.

"Did you need something Naru?" I asked finally realizing Naru came out of his lair..I mean his office, which he never does unless there's a client. Which there wasn't...unless I slept through the entire meeting interview thingy.

Oh geez, please don't tell me I slept through that. Lin would at least wake me up so I'm not drooling in front of potential clients right? Oh who am I kidding, Lin wouldn't do that, in fact he would most likely get enjoyment of my embarrassment.

"Yes, there's a client coming in, in a few hours and I expect you to be awake to meet them."

"Yea of course! No problem!" I said happily, fighting back a yawn that was building in my throat. Naru studied me for a moment, probably deciding if I was going to fall asleep again or not...which I wasn't.

Naru turned sharply on his heel heading back into the direction of his office, and threw one all too familiar phrase over his shoulder.

"Mai, Tea."

I huffed and shuffled my way over to the offices small kitchenette. I went through the routine of boiling the water, adding the perfect amount of tea and balancing the tray to Naru's office, knocking receiving a dull 'come in' giving him his tea, getting no thank you, and leaving.

I had spare time before the client was expected to arrive so I took the opportunity to 'work'. Which pretty much consisted of humming nonsense songs to myself and sketching bad doodles.

It was around four thirty when the client finally arrived. It was a woman, probably in her mid forties, she had graying ebony hair and chocolate eyes clouded in fear and...sadness. I knew who she was without even asking.

Her name was Ms. Hanaki a widow to a CEO, who killed himself and no one knows why. It was a big news story, Her nine year old daughter Maika went missing and no one ever found her. A few weeks later, killed himself by jumping off his balcony. The suicide note was found inside his pocket. It said 'I can't live with secrets.'

Ms. Hanaki was too drunk to remember anything. She used to be a horrible alcoholic who was sent to rehab for a year. When she was finally released she was so distraught about loosing her family she locked herself inside her manor and hasn't said a word about anything to anyone.

It was safe to say she had become a hermit, so it was a big shock to see her standing inside the SPR office.

"Hello." I said bowing politely to her. "My name is Mai Taniyama, did you have an appointment?" I asked, a kind smile on my face.

Sadness flashed across Ms. Hanaki's face at the mention of my name before sobering up and smiling in return.

"Yes, I am Hanaki Kai, I have an appointment with Mr.. Shibuya."

"Yes of course, please have a seat while I go get him."

Ms. Hanaki took a seat and I knocked on Naru's office door.

"Your client's here." I said, I didn't get a reply but I know he heard me so I headed off to tell the quiet Chinese man the same thing. I took on last glance at Ms. Hanaki before heading to the kitchenette to make some tea. Or, more tea I suppose.

When I got back, Naru and Lin were sitting in their respectable seats, waiting for to tell what was going on. I gently placed the tea set on the table and poured everyone a steaming cup.

"Thank you" our client said, sending me a graceful smile. I smiled back and went to stand behind the couch looking over Naru's shoulder as he scribbled down notes in a language I didn't understand.

"So, tell us what the problem is." Naru's cool voice cutting through the tension that seemed to be coming off in waves.

"Well, it all started about two weeks ago..."

_'_**DONE!**

**Haha, so you'll figure out whats going on tomorrow in the next chapter. Yea!**

**As always, don't forget to leave me a review, I really enjoy reading your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go folks, chapter two. **

**YEA! WOOO! CELEBRATIONS! COFFEE AND ANIMAL CRACKERS ALL AROUND!**

**So before we begin, I would like to thank every one who reviewed, you are amazing people! I would also like to thank those who favorited and followed this story as well.**

**You guys are the reason I love writing so much.**

**Oh, I revised, special thanks to AmayaSarana, for pointing out the missing names! I didn't even notice -_-'**

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

The Hanki house was magnificent to say the least. It was large, the white brick exterior stood high, over looking a great garden with a glistening fountain and red and yellow flowers peppered about deep green bushes.

There were many uniformed men and women working about the yard and most likely in the house as well.

Ms. Hanaki stood on the porch, watching over the progress on her grounds, and waved us over as soon as we caught her eye. She smiled, but it seemed fake. Forced, like she was nervous we were here, but also grateful for the fact.

"Welcome, I have your rooms and a base set up, as upon your request, will you be needing anything else?" She asked, I saw her eyes shift towards me and they remained there for sometime before looking ahead once more.

I suppressed a shiver and took a small, almost unseen step back. Well almost unseen, Naru glanced at me then cleared his throat.

"No, that will be all thank you."Naru said turning towards the van. I guess he's going to help us unload the equipment, or just supervise and act superior. If I knew Naru, and I like to think I do, then I know the choice is the latter.

He never helps us unload...

Oh...I guess I should explain who 'us' is.

Simple, we're SPR. We're sort of a rag tag team. Each of us is unique, in more ways then one if I may add.

First there's Lin Koujo. He's a tall silent Chinese man whom watched over Naru since he was a kid, and now he works for him as an assistant. Talk about a bummer. He has black hair that over hangs and covers his eye, which are a typical brown. Lin is an omnioji, which pretty much means he can make contracts with spirits and make other sorts of interesting charms. He doesn't say much, but he's strong, and protective...even If he doesn't like me much.

Next, there's Houshou Takigawa. Everyone on SPR just calls him Monk, well minus Lin and Naru of course. He has long light colored brown hair, pulled back in a pony tail and a caramel color for his eyes. He's tall, not as tall as Lin, but not many people are. We call him Monk, well, because that's what he is. He doesn't seem very Monk like however. He's extremely out going and even plays in a band. He's funny and very fatherly towards me. Him and John are usually the ones doing the exorcism's on the case.

Speaking of John. John Brown is a priest from Australia. He has blond hair and blue eyes, a weird combination to see in Japan, but I like John. No, not in that way, I thought we already established that I like Naru. Anyway, John is soft spoken and doesn't really like when people argue and ultimately tries to stop them. That doesn't always end well, sometimes he gets himself pulled into the mix. John is only nineteen, but he's mature and brave for his age.

Then there's Ayako. Matsuzaki Ayako. A red-haired, fashion forward Miko. That's right, she's a shrine maiden. She doesn't really do anything but argue and play doctor though. Well unless there are living trees in the area anyway, 'cause then she kicks some serious backside. Ayako is kind of like a mother to me, always making sure I'm fine above all else. She can be a little unreasonable sometimes, but her hearts in the right place.

Next we have Masako Hara. She's a small girl, short black hair and dark blue eyes. She always wears a kimono and is a famous medium. Everyone says she's as sweet and beautiful as a Japanese paper doll. I disagree, because she really hates me. Probably because she likes Naru as well. Oh well, I won't let that get in the way of anything because she's an amazing medium, and helps us communicate with some pesky spirits, even if she is annoying, I respect her.

There's also Osamu Yasuhara. He's not here at the moment, he's taking his college entrance exam. He's going to join us at the end of the day. You see, yasu is our researcher, he's super smart and pretty organized. He's of average height with black hair and dark eyes. He has a sort of crude sense of humor, but he's an over all fun guy.

Then we have Naru, he's tall dark and handsome, if some might say. He's bossy but caring. I wish he would wear something other than black every once and a while, and a smile wouldn't kill him. He has PK, which was kind of a surprise to me and pretty much the rest of the SPR gang. His blue-eyed, black-haired face is wonderful view, I don't really have anything else to say about him. Sorry.

Finally there's me. I'm a latent psychic, I fall asleep constantly, and am somewhat of a ghost magnet.

I guess you're wondering what the reports on this house were, well the conference went a little something like this:

_"It all started about two weeks ago." Ms. Hanaki started, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. "I hear, crying in the middle of the night, and there's pounding on my walls."_

_Naru wrote things in his little black book of secrets and looked up at our client, willing her to continue._

_"Writing shows up on the wall, messages I don't understand. They tell about lies and how much they hate me."_

_"Was that all, or is there more?" He asked, clearly not liking the boring case details._

_"No, I feel like someone's watching me. I was in the sitting area, having a nice cup of tea when my window I looked, there was a shadow reflected in the glass."_

_"Did you recognize who the figure was?" Naru asked, monotone as always._

_"No, it was all dark, just a shadow." She said quietly "But I think I might know who is was." She said, glancing nervously in our direction._

_"Who?"_

_"My husband." She said pulling at her fingers and twisting her wedding ring._

_"No..." I whispered, a feeling twisting my insides into a knot._

_"Set up a room, we'll be there tomorrow morning" Naru said, walking back to the office, signaling that this meeting was over._

And, that's what happened. I'm hoping that this time I won't be in any sort of trouble. But I guess I can't really hope for that because I know that's never going to happen_._

**There ya go! Chapter 2, kinda boring but the real fun starts next chapter!**

**Leave me a review, cause I really love them!**


End file.
